A Baker And Her Sanity Are Soon Parted
by Irish-Piano-Fingers
Summary: Katara- a 22 year old baker who hires Iroh and also meets his nephiew Zuko who is stubborn enough to not try her chocolate chip cookies. With all of the money problems she's been having, can she raise the money to keep open the bakery? AU, Zutara. Weekly.
1. An old man who likes his tea

A Baker And Her Sanity Are Soon Parted

A Baker And Her Sanity Are Soon Parted

Summary: Katara- a 22 year old baker hires some help by the name of Iroh- who just happens to come with a nephew stubborn enough NOT to try her chocolate- chip cookies.

A/N- YAY! okies, I love Zutara, too. Hope you like it! Review and I'll continue when done with Falling Into A Pit.

The smell, the sounds, the sights, even the hobos that practically live on the subway- I love it all- New York. The busiest town on earth- The city that never sleeps. Or is that Las Vegas? No- I'm pretty sure it's New York.

I've lived here for 3 years- since I was 19. In that time I've learned to love busy New York- it's a bee hive with skyscraper honeycombs, and busy little business men bees, all working towards that reason for living--

Which I don't know. I've lived for 22 years, and have not found the meaning to life. I think it has to do with baking.

It reminds me of my mother.

It calms me down.

It led me to my two bestest friends that AREN'T still in Ireland-

Rachel and Jenni.

Rachel is a cute little 7 year old, who loves my cookies. She likes to call me boss, so I call her kid. I always give her free cookies- she always cheers me up when baking can't. She's my little cookie monster.

She's lived on the streets with her band of family that isn't really a family for as long as she can remember. If it snows, she takes cover in my apartment.

Jenni is 23- though she acts as if she's Rachel's age. She just LOVES my cookies, and gives me a tip every time. Somehow, when we go out to bars, she's always downing bottles and bottles of beer- and somehow never gets drunk. You'd think that I- being the Irish one- would be better at drinking. Damn stereotypes.

Which brings up my ethnicity. I'm Irish, accent and all. Born and raised in a small farming town just outside Dublin. I go and visit for 3 long months each year- during which the bakery closes. When I go back, I gain back my lilting Irish accent- which might have faded, but never much. I am very proud of my country.

My country. How I'd met Zuko- indirectly, of course. It was his uncle whom first introduced us.

I remember how it all started.

I was walking with Jenni who had just gotten the job as my assistant baker/cashier. We had been discussing our friend Aang, who'd just recently lost most of his family in a fire. If only it had been snowing then: It would have stopped the fire. Aang had fallen into a depression, which Jenni and I were going to stop: We were planning a sleepover with him that night.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two had something going on..."

Jenni was always looking for the tiniest hint of romance, always assuming a hug meant that two people were destined for each other. It irritated the crap out of me. And on occasion, embarrassed me.

Whenever I was embarrassed, I suddenly became very clumsy- oftentimes tripping over my (Untied) Shoelaces.

After which I promptly fell over, falling onto an old man, thankful I didn't hear his spine snap under my weight- though- he was fairly chubby.

"Whoa!"

"Doof!"

"I am sososo sorry sir! You see, my friend Jenni embarrassed me and when I get embarrassed I trip, and talk really fast which is annoying but-"

I had been blurting out what happened at the speed of light, my ears and cheeks growing even redder than they had before- and it wasn't because of the cold.

"It's fine, young lady. I was just wondering which subway to take. I'm going to the 'Honey Bear Bakery'?" He'd asked, in a thick Chinese accent. I assumed he'd just moved here.

At the time, I had been wondering why the hell he'd needed to find my tiny bakery that only tourists, passerby, and the usuals came to.

"Err- That's where I'm going. Might I ask why you need to go there?"

"I'm applying for a job. By the way- my name is Iroh." The cheery old man had said.

He had a beard and sideburns- a warm grey color- and chubby cheeks that were rosy from the snow falling.

"Katara. My name is Katara." I said, introducing myself.

"Okay. You want to take this one here."

I replied, tugging on my brown locks that hung loosely from underneath my knit blue cap, and casually walking towards the subway, through the ocean of people that never stopped producing waves.

I sat stiffly next to the man, while Jenni chat animatedly with Iroh, about how I was 'in love' with Aang.

"And then he got this CUTE red color all over his face- he was blushing SO much! And THEN-"

"Come on Jenni," I said irritably, "We're here."

I walked to my humble bakery, opened the door ad immediately went to the kitchen, forgetting about Jenni and Iroh. A loud 'AAH' interrupted my thoughts, as Iroh stepped into the store.

"You own this shop?"

He's asked, awed.

"Yes, I'm the head baker and cashier."

"Wow. Might I ask for a job brewing tea, then?"

I raised my brown eyebrow at him, blue eyes looking at him.

"Tea?"

"You DO serve tea, right?"

"No." I'd replied, looking at him.

"Well then, you should. It would make you much more money."

My sapphire eyes lit up at this thought: I could make more money.

With more money, I could replace my raggedy old black and yellow striped sign hanging over my door.

"You've got yourself a deal. Nine dollars an hour."

When I'd said this, his face lit up like it was on fire.

"YES! Can I start today?"

He'd asked, looking as if he'd die if he didn't start today.

"Yes. Let Jenni take you on a tour and run you through the basics."

They soon left, Jenni Showing Iroh the back room for people who needed a place to stay, and the kitchen.

I began my day as usual, starting in the kitchen. I began to take out the ingredients needed from the walk in fridge, and began with the bread. I usually sold about 15 loafs of bread in a day, 3 from Ms. Doowindle, whom had 3 children and 5 extended family members living in her house.

As I coated my hands in flour, I realized just how big a deal baking was for me: I had nothing else.

I glanced at the clock- It was 8:00 already! I ran to the front door, and turned the sign to 'OPEN'.

I began to put the already- baked food in the display case in the front counter, which provided a barrier for the employees only area. Those used to drive me nuts when I was a kid, so I went in anyways, never getting scolded because I always helped out.

As I pulled yesterdays bread out, I cut off the stale ends, hollowed them out, and put them next to a large pot on one of the stoves which contained today's soup: chicken noodle.

Smiling to myself, I decided that 560 chocolate chip cookies, 400 peanut butter, 60 chocolate crinkle, numerous loaves of bread, and many other baked good was enough. I had, after all, woken up at the ungodly hour of 4:00 AM.

I sighed, plopping down in my stool as I waited at the register. I would cook much more later, knowing that after the lunch rush, I would be nearly sold out.

A/N- So what do you think? Do you like it, hate it? Constructive criticism? Leave a comment! I'll be updating this after I'm done with Falling Into A Pit, but won't continue it until I get at least 30 reviews. Yeah, I'm that evil.

SORRY!


	2. I said, EAT IT!

A/N- I know reviewing is a pain, but you should

A/N- I know reviewing is a pain, but you should. I really need some constructive criticism or just encouraging words…. And after the long wait, I am finally updating!

The day Iroh joined was the day that I made enough money to get a new sign. Though- I couldn't. I owed thousands to the bank from my last loan. It was also the day that I met….

HIM.

Yes, Him. Who? Zuko, silly.

It was around 8:00 Pm, and we closed at 8:30. In came a particularly sad looking man whom had a red scar on the left side of his face. It was actually charming on him- without it, he would be handsome, but I think that it's the imperfections that made people interesting. That way, they draw your attention and keep it.

Not wanting to stare, I quickly looked him in the eyes, smiled, and asked, "What can I get for you today?" as I always did.

"Coffee. No sugar." He spat as if he had just been eating soap. I noticed he had a strong Chinese accent like Iroh's, and asked,

"Might you be Iroh's nephew?"

He glared, stabbing me with invisible daggers and replied in the same tone he had before.

"I'm waiting for his shift to be over."

At that precise moment, Iroh jumped out of the kitchen carrying a black coffee, and handed it to Zuko, saying that they need to talk. I watched them for a moment, and sighed. He seemed like a butt-head. But none-the-less, cute.

A moment later, a girl with dirt-smudged cheeks and flaming red hair walked into the bakery, sniffling. She walked right up to Zuko, and stared at him.

"You're in my spot." She'd said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I was about to jump up and tell Rachel she could sit in the next booth, and I'd go and get her some cookies, but then I saw HIM smile. It was faint, but I felt my knees go weak. My, he looked so cute when he smiled. Jeni walked by and caught me staring at him and smirked, watching their little exchange.

"Move."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because Because!"

"Well, I was here first." Zuko stated, childishly sticking his tongue out.

I decided it was time to intervene when Jenni prepared to pounce on Zuko, to fight for her favorite window spot.

"Hey Kid! We gots some business to attend to! Come get some Bread Butt Soup!" I called out to her, after which she cheerily turned around, and hurried over looking like it was Christmas already- though that wasn't for another month.

I gave her the soup in a bread- butt, and some cookies, and went to the striped, worn booth next to Iroh and Zuko's.

The booth squeaked when I sat down, tired from so much use. It had duct tape all over it- but that's what people said made my bakery so charming. It was cozy. Though that's not why it was so beaten down- I just didn't have much money to spare.

"So, where are you staying tonight? I got a hot bubble bath waiting for you at home." I said, already worrying about her spending the cold snowy night on the street.

"Sounds great. Sharin disappeared last week, so we've only got 2 adults helping us now."

By 'we' she was referring to her pack.

"Kay." I glanced sadly at her, and looked beyond her to notice Zuko and Iroh looking solemnly at us. I winked subtly at Jenni and then said loudly,

"You know, that Zuko is kind of cute…"

Jenni played along wonderfully, and replied:

"Yeah! And he does that weird flippy thing with his hair!"

I looked back at Zuko, and saw his red face, and flaming ears. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

I burst out laughing.

Iroh and Jenni smirked, and Zuko turned to look out of the window.

Iroh led Jenni to the kitchen to give her some tea, so I leaped over the back of the booth and smiled at him.

"Sorry." I'd said, smiling and tugging once again at my curly long brown hair.

"Teasing is a form of flirting." He'd said, smirking a bit. Payback time, for him.

"It's also a form of friendship."

I said, smiling.

He returned to emo-boy, and said, "I don't need friends."

I stared at him. Who would say that? Someone cold. I bet his heart was just a black abyss, suffocating any sign of friendship.

"Well, who else would have cookies and milk with you?"

I asked, reminiscing of the good old days when my mom was still around, and I lived in Ireland.

It was strangely easy to talk to him, but that may be because I was extremely tired and wasn't thinking about what I was saying.

"I've never had milk and cookies."

I stared at him as if his head had been replaced by a tomato. Was he kidding??

"Wh- bu- HUH?! NEVER HAD A COOKIE!?"

I hollered, the sounds echoing through the nearly empty bakery, those who still lingered stared at me.

I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a pile of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and milk, and rushed back to the table, slamming the food in front of him.

"WERE YOU EVER A KID?! EAT IT, NOW! YOU STILL HAVE TIME TO MAKE MORE MEMORIES!!"

I shouted, worried he'd grow old never eating cookies and milk.

"…No."

I glared. This could be his last chance.

"EAT. IT."

"NO."

I began to pick up a cookie, and tried to shove it into his mouth.

"EAT IT! Before it's too late!"

He opened his mouth to breathe, (I had pinched his nose) and I took the opportunity to shove the cookie into his mouth.

He looked surprised, swallowed, and grabbed another, dunking it in milk.

"This is delicious!"

I smiled, and joined him, silently eating with him, sometimes talking with him about things that didn't matter.

I was truly happy.

"So, is that girl your daughter?"

I was used to this question, when I would walk with her, many old ladies, (Just waiting to be mugged, I might add. What old lady walks around with a purse full of cash alone in the bad neighborhood of New York?) And I usually lied to them.

"No. But, she stays at my place a lot."

He nodded, understanding.

We talked late into the night, just talking about life. I'd told him half my life story- Then he came to where he'd got his scar from. He'd refused to tell me, saying it was the end o the conversation.

I' noticed the scars on his wrists, and I'd questioned him about it.

"I wanted to end it."

I smiled up at him, and said,

"Well, if you're ending isn't good enough for you, it's not over yet."

He looked at me, smiled and nodded. He understood. He knows better. He won't. He won't give up.

I turned over his wrist to look closer at them, and told him,

"Big no-no, mister."

He smiled.

"Not anymore, I won't."

Unknown to me at the time, Iroh, Jenni and Rachel were watching and snickering at us behind the counter.

"Oh yeah- meant to be. Definitely."

Jenni whispered.

It was already 9:30.

We talked until Iroh interrupted us, saying they had to leave. I watched him sit in the taxi's driver seat, and smiled. I'd found a new friend.

A/N- This chapter was much fun to write- The cookie scene especially. It happened to be how I met my crush- though I was at my Aunt's bakery, not mine.

Sorry about the lateness….. I was at camp! YEE!

Please Please review! I had many hits, but only a few reviews!

Oh, and constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Cheering Aang And A Message

A/N- Because I have gotten so many reviews, I'm updating earlier than I normally would

A/N- I just noticed I mixed up Rachel and Jenni's names last chapter, so I went and fixed it. Just got back from camp- many camp songs in here. Also, thanks, slsgirl, for pointing out that they never really introduced themselves. I realize that, and It'll come up soon, promise. Just if any of youse readers were wondering (OMG! I HAVE READERS!) Oh, and now it'll veer a bit away from baking and towards raising money. Yee.

The night I met Zuko I also brought Rachel home with me, and had to juggle a depressed Aang, a drunken Jenni, and a sarcastic Toph that night for out weekly sleepover. Forget 'dates' we would rather hang at my place, watch movies, and eat my cookie dough.

Ain't that what life's all about? I think so.

When I'd got back, everyone was there, minus Jenni and Rachel, of course, they'd come with me.

Toph was already picking up a 'present' from her seeing-eye doc, Rascal.

Aang was sitting next to her, looking Emo.

I gave Rachel a bath of warm water, and made her go to bed soon after.

"But why?"

"Because- I said so. And I'm taking you shopping for warm clothes tomorrow, missy. You're staying with me from now on, kay?"

"Kay. Sing me a song?"

She asked, snuggling up in her sleeping bag I brought her. It amazed me how easily she agreed to the change- but then again- I was someone to trust, and she was young. No need to stress it.

"Bring me a rose in the wintertime…. When it's hard to find. Bring me a rose in the wintertime; I've got roses on my mind. A rose is sweet, most anytime and yet; bring me a rose in the wintertime, how easily we forget.

Bring me a friend when I'm all alone, when it's hard to find, bring me a friend when we're all alone, I've got friendship on my mind.

A friend is sweet, most anytime and yet; bring me a rose in the wintertime, how easily we forget."

I heard light snoring, and quickly got up and turned the light off while walking out of the room.

Jenni sat on the couch with Toph and rascal while Aang lay on the floor, sleeping.

Jenni took a long swig of beer- her third bottle.

"Why must you take my stuff? I give you a job, cookie dough, and a friend. Must you take my alcohol, too? I was saving that for Aang."

"You know I never get drunk. Just… pleasantly tipsy." She smiled happily.

Aang sat up, looking like Pete Wentz after his dog died. That is, if he had a dog. I don't pay attention to gossip, just their music. But you have to admit- he does look SAD all of the time.

"Cheer up. Let's watch the wedding singer, eh? Well- I'll listen. I love Somebody Kill Me. So angst." Toph sighed.

We clicked in the DVD and began to watch. Halfway through, right as the double date at the club as going on, and I'd thrown my last piece of popcorn at Glenn, I paused the movie.

"I shall go and get more popcorn and cookie dough! Dundundun!"

I was such a dork around my friends.

I went to make more of my (Delicious) cookie dough, and turned the blender on.

WWHHHRRRRRRRRR-

There was a thumping noise above me.

"AW SHUT IT, JET! LIKE YOU DON'T MAKE JUST AS MUCH RACKET WITH THE GIRLS YOU BRING OVER!"

The thumping noise (Most likely made from him stomping his foot to make me shut up) abruptly stopped.

"Cookie dough time!" I sang as I entered the messy main room.

Everyone grabbed a lump of the room temperature dough, some moaning as they ate it.

"This is soooo good!"

Toph said.

"Yeah yeah, get back to the movie."

We finished it, and put in Across The Universe- our second most watched movie.

"Is there anybody going to listen to my story… all about the girl who came to say…" I sang along with just about everyone else.

After watching both movies, we'd gotten Aang to cheer up just a bit, so we decided unanimously to cheer him up even more with our all eventful, humorous lives.

Toph elaborated how she'd escaped her hellhole of a family today- which included 3 bottles of whipped cream, a trip wire, 3 gallons of hot sauce, and a waterbaloon. I couldn't understand how it all worked, but I figured when she got back, she was in for a lecture or two. Her parents thought she was too delicate for a smack upside the head.

Next was Jenni, explaining how before she'd met up with me that morning, she'd had a snowball fight with her boyfriend, Gordon, and won. Mostly because of her 5 years of rigorous softball training. I- personally- preferred rugby.

"Hmm. Today I hired a jolly old man named Iroh to help bake, and brew tea. Oh, and I had an hour and a half conversation with a man I'd never met before. I don't even know his name, but I could tell you some of the biggest points in his life."

"His name was Zuko."

Offered Jenni.

"His uncle told me when we were spying on you."

I ignored the last part, and muttered a "Hn."

"OH!" I shot up, remembering to check my messages. I picked up the phone, and played the one message.

It was from the bank, telling me that I haven't paid my mortgage for the bakery in over 2 months.

I sighed.

"Guys. I need some ways to come up with money."

"We'll help you. Don't worry."

Aang smiled. He was changing back to his happy self before our very eyes. I just hoped it was enough to come up with some ideas for money.

As we slept- well- everyone else slept- I lay awake, my mind always leading back to Zuko. He was just so intriguing. It was like some book I couldn't put down. I'd have to find out more.

A/N- prepare for an onslaught of chapters! If you haven't lost interest.


	4. Hey there, Mr Blue!

A/N- Sorry it's late

A/N- Sorry it's late! I was too busy celebrating I won my rugby game up at the school. I got sick soon after- mostly because we were playing in the rain, and all we were wearing were basketball shorts, jerseys (t-shirts with our team names written in sharpie. GO NINJA SQUIRRELS!) And in my case, a skateboarding helmet. Enjoy!

Ever have a day where you have the PERFECT soundtrack? Sad, happy, dumb, whatever it is, you may not feel like the song describes, but the song somehow cheers you up enormously.

For me?

Mr. Blue Skies.

By the Electric Light Orchestra.

ELO ROCKS!

Don't deny it.

I love it, and it's deeper once you look into the lyrics.

No wonder it was playing nonstop over the radio loud and clear everyday at least once. Along with Welcome To The Jungle by Guns And Roses. I know it's not a family song, but the wee laa's will think it's just about living in the jungle!

From November to December, I managed to pay my bills. And I'd hung out with Zuko, getting to know him. He's much better than he first seems to be. I mean- who'd imagine he likes rugby too, along with ELO? Not ME!

One very significant event as a few days after our formal introduction, he'd arrived early, at noon rather than 8:00 PM.

"I get today off!" He'd declared.

After an awkward conversation about the weather, he asked me how to make cookies.

Honestly, who doesn't know how to make cookies?

"C'mon! I'll show you… THE LABORATORY." I said in my best creepy voice, which, oddly, sounds like that Michael Jackson fellow on steroids and having a bad case of laryngitis.

"Kay."

"This, is my work area- hi Iroh- Okay. First, you get out all the ingredients. Next, you mix the proper amounts together, and make sure there are no chunks of an ingredient…"

I said, whipping up some dough without thinking about it.

"Now, you try pouting the flour in." I said nearly an hour later.

He pours it in, slower than I can imagine.

"It's not glass, you can go faster."

He was clearly irked by this- so he flung some flour into my face. He wasn't a 'talk it out' kind of person, as you can tell.

I glared. Nobody flings flour into my face, without fearing being flattened by a fax machine. Oh yes. Those faxes will never be sent. Poor office workers.

"What're you… NO. NO, I'm wearing black- NO!" He shouted, making a scene. The large door that led to the kitchen becoming crowded with amused customers.

We had our fling fight without even realizing that we were being watched by about 4 people- I need to be more perceptive.

We slowed down, and I lay on the floor panting, giggling and feeling very sleepy.

Zuko handed me some water, and that's about when everyone at the door began giggling. I earned myself four repeat customers that day.

Two of them were teen girls, and we blatantly ignored their 'AWW's at Zuko. We both sat on the floor, quietly drinking our water and waiting for them to leave- everyone else had except them.

"They make such a cute couple..."

At this, I spit my water out, and rolled around in the flour laughing.

Zuko was beet red, and the girl giggled and left as he picked up a handful of flour from the white ground. He took one look at me, and began laughing too.

"Y-Y-You have to be Kiiiiiding me!" I said between laughs.

We both sat and smiled. No words needed to be shared, but we knew that would never happen. We were friends.

And I was happy.

Most wouldn't say that's an important event, but I would. It was a day when he'd open up.

He also helped me get more business around town.

With his help, I put posters up around the subways. We both had similar art styles, though mine were more colorful, while his were more contrasting dark and light. Like him.

The next was when-on my day off- we were putting up posters around the bridge, and he found a stick that was burnt to charcoal on one end.

"Here! I wanna draw." He said, walking to a wall of what appeared to be an abandoned building. We took turns drawing each other n a smooth surface of the building.

I left out his scar, unintentionally. I don't even notice it anymore.

"Hey you kids! Quit vandalizing my wall!"

A lanky old man yelled from the top window, which wasn't that high, but it was still the second floor.

"What are you talking about? It was just a cruddy wall! Now it's covered with the faces of the most beautiful artists in the world!"

"Oh shit, ZUKO! NOW HE KNOWS IT'S US! C'mon, we gotta go!"

"No, wait! I won't call the police on you for vandalism if you paint this wall for me. Nobody comes here often anymore, because it's not Eye-catching."

We soon figured out it's an orphanage, ad agree hastily. Over the next few weeks, between ideas for fundraising and the bakery, Zuko and I were busy painting.

During one of our last days here, the kids were on a fieldtrip, and I was finishing up a tree. It was all quiet.

"… IT'S TOO QUIET." Said Zuko loudly. "We need music." He added as an afterthought.

I pulled out a walkman.

"HELLS YEAH!"

He stared blankly.

"What? I'm allowed to swear."

"…"

I turned on the radio, and on came Mr. Blue Skies.

"OH MY GOD! This is like, one of my favorite songs..."

He smiled. "Me too."

This guy just got more and more interesting.

We sang along. "Welcome to the human race! It's a big celebration, Mr. blue sky's up there waiting!"

We danced along.

And I just kept getting more and more interested in him.

"Mr. Blue, you did it right. But soon comes Mr. Night. Creepin over, now his hand is on your shoulder. Never mind, I'll remember you this, I'll remember you this way, Mr. Blue sky, please tell us why…"

Hm. That never sounded foreboding before.

A/N- SOSOSOSO sorry it's late, again! I'll post soon! I think! Well, the purpose of this chapter was to say that they're becoming friends. Yay. Wait- did he compliment her? GASP!

(And I suggest you listen to Mr. Blue Sky. It's friggin awesome.)


End file.
